Promise
by Behind-my-shades
Summary: PLEASE Listen to LANA DEL REY's Blue Jeans song before reading. Beck and Jade get back together a year and a half after TWC. Full of memories and Sexy moments... :D


_A/N _**Well hear you go... Please listen to Lana del Rey's Blue Jeans before reading it goes along perfect. I would liek to dedicate this story to Jarrett. Also I saw this crazy youtube teaser video where Jade dies and I almost cried. warning... the videos about Jade and beck break up on youtube can make your heart ache.. **

**Now for the real warnings... :D **

**Strong sexual content. Grammar and spelling errors.. I do not own Victorious But if I did.. this The Worst Coule Episode would never had Happened!**

_Blue jeans, White shirt__  
__Walked into the room you know you made my eyes burn_

Jade sat in the almost empty class room except for the regulars. Andre sitting beside Robbie who was still holding on to the puppet bit even if they were about to graduate. Tori was talking excitedly to cat about them being picked as HA's brightest and biggest students destined to go some where. She couldn't say the committee had lied she had a letter tucked into her purse to be accepted into the most prestigious acting college in California and another confirming her role in a movie being shot this summer. Her mother was right. Everything did get better after high school. The mos she'd heard about hwy she was here on a Saturday is because they'd be honored at graduation. Did that dignify why she was sitting here with a bunch of people she'd been trying her hardest to forget the past year. She sighed and pulled out her phone flipping through her messages before the door beside her opened.

She could smell him before she actually saw him. His after shave undeniable. He was in a plain t-shirt and blue jeans. His laundry must be dirty. She chuckled to her self

'**Lazy'**

she thought about all times he'd shrug off doing laundry for no reason at all... then squashed the thought. She'd worked to hard to forget about Beck. Worked to hard to put their relationship behind them. She could feel her eyes threatening to well up with tears the familiar burning sensation coming with them. She let out a strangled annoyed sound and pretended it was her phone signal standing to turn her back on everyone in the room with their eyes haphazardly on her going to the window. She stood her back turned trying to compose her self.

_It was like James dean, for sure__  
__You so fresh to death & sick as ca-cancer_

Jade ignored when Lane came in talking about the graduation ceremony and congratulating her and tori for being nominated to perform. Tori graciously thanked him while jade still at her position at the window gave him a small hand wave. So preoccupied with her phone. They were debating back drop scenes with lane trying to get the graduation feel perfect. She tried to block everything out but when he spoke she could help but stop what she was thinking

"What if get the art kids to do a large mural of the HA symbol and have the graduation stamp it with their hands and sign it?" Everyone got excited and agreed immediately. Beck so smooth... beck so amazing with the ideas... Beck so composed ...so cool. She could scoff at the idea. They'd never seen Beck angry. I bet if they'd seen him loose his temper he'd loose that reputation and they'd loose their respect. She rolled her eyes.

Cat turned back toward her.

"Jadey what do you think of the back drop idea?" She said in the innocent cat voice. But Jade didn't fall victim to that voice anymore. Cat had barely talked to her in the past year and a half anyway why did she care what she thought.

"I … Could... Care... Less... I don't even know why I'm at this stupid meeting" She crammed out letting almost every drop of venom she had flow into the words making Cat's face sink and abruptly turn around.

I _was sorta punk rock, you grew up on hip hop__  
__But you fit me better than my favorite sweater, and I know_

Finally it was over after an hour and 45 minutes of senseless blah.

Jade drove home her Ipod blaring in her ears. The songs shuffled and an all to familiar song started to play. She thought she'd gotten rid of all of beck's music but apparently like in life she just could get rid of him completely. Why they were even together baffled her they where so different.

But opposites attract right?

At that moment he seemed like everything. No scratch that he was everything. She loved him trusted him more than anyone. Again her mothers voice rang out through her head.

"Trust is something everyone takes advantage of in one way or another Jadelyn."

Jade laughed and talked to herself. "yeah mom you left out the part where it hurts like a bitch afterward." She banged her hand on the steering wheel stopped at a red light. Her eyes threatening to spill tears. But even to herself she had something to prove.

"I Will not cry over you Beck.." Her eyes narrowed as she drove on. Not bothering to look over in the other lane to see who was beside her.

_That love is mean, and love hurts__  
__But I still remember that day we met in December, oh baby!_

Jade sat with her door closed. Boxes surrounding her bed. She was getting ready to pack up and head out of this neighbor hood It held to many memories for her anyway. Her heart ached as she remembered the time she met beck.

_**It was cold and the wind was whipping her hair around her face. Her face was numb and she was too stubborn to take the new jacket her fathers new wife bought her. She was walking up and down the street her face stained with tear tracks. Her mother died 2 years ago and now her father was getting a new wife? If she wasn't 14 she'd run away and never look back but Jade was a realist she knew the statistic on if she actually ran away and if she'd actually make it to where she wanted to go in life. On top of all that she was starting high-school in a new neighborhood at a new place. Great .**_

_**She jumped out of her thoughts when a skinny tanned boy touched her shoulder. He was at least 3inches taller then her and had a slight smile on his face. **_

"_**its freezing and you have no jacket." **_

_**Jade rolled her eyes "obviously." **_

_**He laughed awkwardly ."I'm beck." He extended his hand. **_

_**Jade looked timidly at his hand before grasping it. "Jade." **_

_**Beck nodded. Jade was getting bored and annoyed the silence closing in around her. What did this kid want?**_

_**He started taking off his jacket.**_

"_**what are you doing?" Jade looked at him puzzled.**_

"_**Like I said its freezing and you have no jacket." He draped his jacket over her shoulders waiting for her to put her arms through it.**_

"_**You'd risk your own health and give me your jacket?" She narrowed her eyes.**_

_**Beck stopped a moment before responding**_

"_**yep.. I mean if comes down to me or you I'd rather it be me." Beck shrugged shoving his hands into his pockets.**_

"_**That is the most idiotic... stupid.." His facial expression changed as she started speaking. "Nicest thing anyone's ever done for me." HE smiled.**_

_**The next week of her new school she didn't see him around he was out sick with the Flu.**_

Jade pondered the coldest day in December when a young naive boy gave her his jacket. She rolled over Her heart hurting. She missed beck... it was inevitable.

_I will love you till the end of time__  
__I would wait a million years__  
__Promise you'll remember that you're mine__  
__Baby can you see through the tears?_

She knew it was coming. She missed Beck. She'd spent so much time but after everything she could never get over him. She couldn't lie she'd wanted him to rush after her when she closed the door. She waited and waited and waited but he never came. She thought for sure he'd have another girlfriend by now. Hell tori even asked him.

Miss perfect.. everyone loves me... tori... and he said no. She freaked out about it in class to Cat.

"_**Why did he say no? " Cat asked confused.**_

_**Tori sighed. "Something about a promise oh... I don't know."**_

Right then in the middle of class her eyes widened and she ran of to the bathroom. To cry her eyes out. He remembered that? They were 16 and it was after she ran to his house due to a fight she had with her dad about her step mother

"_**Beck promise you'll love me forever." She was crying hard into his chest. Laying on the bed in his new RV**_

"_**I Promise." He stroked her hair.**_

_**She lifted her head. " even though its a lie... thank you...I mean I know it doesn't matter because we're teenagers and these kind of things never last..." She was rambling.**_

_**Beck pulled her off his chest.**_

"_**Jade... look at me... I know we're young but honestly I don't picture myself with anyone else other then you. Maybe we'll fight.. we'll annoy each other... but I'll love you forever...and even when your not mine... I'll be yours."**_

_Love you more__  
__Than those bitches before__  
__Say you'll remember, oh baby, say you'll remember__  
__I will love you till the end of time_

Jade laughed at the thought of beck really being with anyone else. No one else could handle him like she did. She loved beck harder.. then anyone he'd ever dated before. Granted he was 14 when they met but she was his longest relationship and him hers. No one would give him everything like she gave him. Her mind wandered again. It was after she gave him her virginity the most pain she'd been in since her mother died but also the most pleasure she'd been in.

"_**I know this doesn't mean much especially when you become a famous actor but.. your the most beautiful person I've ever met." Beck leaned down and kissed her.**_

"_**I already gave you my virginity tonight beck at least slow down and let me recuperate before you try for it again." She smiled and kissed him back **_

"_**I'm serious your the most beautiful person I've ever seen...and when your a big shot just remember who said it first." Beck looked into her eyes. A sheet wrapped around both of them.**_

"_**Sure." Jade opted Beck gave her a serious look. **_

"_**I'm serious... remember me when your out lighting up the night life... remember who loved you first and loves you the most." Beck said in a asking voice.**_

"I Promise. I'll remember." She looked up at him and kissed him._**  
**_  
_Big dreams, gangster__  
__Said you had to leave to start your life over__  
__I was like: "no please, stay here,"__  
__We don't need no money we can make it all work__  
__But he headed out on Sunday, said he'd come home Monday__  
__I stayed up waitin', anticipatin' and pacin' but he was__  
__Chasing paper__  
__"Caught up in the game" that was the last I heard_

Jade buried her head under her pillow letting the pain out...

Beck sat outside the long visited house. Rain pelting his wind-shield. She always loved the rain. Looking at the window of the house in the corner with the purple curtains. He'd been in her house in the last 4 years more then his parents house. He thought about the phone conversation they had before tori's Prome and his trip to Canada.

"_**Beck can you come over?"**_

" _**I can't I'm going on a trip to Canada with my dad for some male bonding whatever that means. He told me if I didn't go I would get my allowance"**_

"_**No... you can't... then I'll actually be alone. You don't need the allowance.. I'll umm pay your bills"**_

_**Beck chuckled on the other side. **_

"_**I'll be right back on Monday I promise. Besides how can I take you nice places and buy you things with no money?"**_

"_**Your going to miss my play." She pleaded with him. The thought of her being alone in her house without beck unsettling her.**_

"_**Babe sinjin's recording it I'll watch it when I get home. I can't just ditch my father. He's been planning this for weeks. I'll call you when we get there and every night I promise." He exaggerated his voice on the promise part.**_

_**Jade huffed on the other side. "Fine leave like everyone else see if I care." She hung up.**_

Beck winced when he thought about it. He actually didn't come back on **Monday**. He came back that following Saturday after they got snowed in. He was furious the whole time. He heard what happened about Jade's show and the Diaper guy. Scratch that he was furious to say the least. When he got back she calmed him down saying it was nothing like she always did. She was his leveler. She evened him out. He needed her more then she thought.

_I will love you till the end of time__  
__I would wait a million years__  
__Promise you'll remember that you're mine__  
__Baby can you see through the tears?__  
__Love you more__  
__Than those bitches before__  
__Say you'll remember, oh baby, say you'll remember__  
__I will love you till the end of time_

Beck let a tear roll down his face. Ever since they had broken up he didn't want anyone else. He just replayed every happy moment he ever had with her over and over in his head.

He'd gotten suspended for her. Even after the fact she was still getting him in trouble. He laughed a bit.

He heard guys talking about getting with her in one of his classes and he flipped. She wasn't there to level him. He beat the fuck out of all 3 of them. It seemed random like he did it for no reason. But some how he was sure she'd known. She nodded toward him after he walked out the principal's office her actions saying idiot but her eyes saying thank you.

When Ryder Daniels started talking to her he was anticipating another suspension but she handled that her self. Like anyone could ever replace what they had. He spit at the idea. No one could ever have what they had. Sure it was hard to handle at the time but now he'd give anything to have it back. His mind trailed off.

"_**Beck promise you'll love me forever." She was crying hard into his chest. He held her in his RV**_

"_**I Promise." He stroked her hair. Taking in her scent.**_

" _**even though its a lie thank you...I mean I know it doesn't matter because we're teenagers and these kind of things never last..."**_

_**She was nervous she always rambled when she was nervous or scared.**_

_**Beck pulled her off his chest.**_

"Jade... look at me... I know we're young but honestly I don't picture myself with anyone else other then you. Maybe we'll fight.. maybe we'll annoy each other/ but I'll love you forever...and even when your not mine... I'll be yours."

He banged on the steering wheel much like he saw her doing earlier In traffic. She must have realized it herself. He fucked up he knew it...

_You went out every night__  
__And baby that's alright__  
__I told you that no matter what you did I'd be by your side_

HE would never find anyone else like her. Never find anyone else that would sneak out f their 2 story room and slide down a steep roof just to run and see him. He'd never find some one that would like the left side of the bed as he liked the right. Never find some one who accepted him an his actions.. the reason he did things

"_**I just don't like my parents... I don't like how they think everything should be handed to them its annoying... its stupid. Everyone dying for a chance I'm handed me and I deny it. " Beck ran his hand threw his hair and sighed.**_

"_**You wanna work for it your not spoiled and selfish like everyone else in this town and if people jump at the idea of being total self absorbed and fake then let them do that... The fact that you wanna make it based on your talent and abilities is good enough for me." Jade wrapped her arms around him.**_

Beck sighed and opened to door to his car locking it before walking out into the pouring rain a small key ring with a novelty pair of scissors hanging from it in his hand. He'd been waiting to give her his key to her place back deciding that he'd give hers back when she gave his back. Now he was glad that never happened.

_Cause Ima ride or die__  
__Whether you fail or fly__  
__Well shit, at least you tried._

Jade's body wracked with sobs. She flipped over throwing her pillow to the wall anger rising through her... wiping her face. She wouldn't get any where crying. It'd never gotten her any where before and it was for damn sure it wasn't getting anywhere now. She was stronger then that.. she was stronger with beck.

"_**you don't have to come if you don't want to it was my mistake." Beck shoved his hands in his pockets. Standing outside of old lady Withers door about to explain how her car window was broken.**_

"_**No... Forget that... It wasn't your fault that the window got broken... It was the dumb kid across the street with his slanted way of throwing a baseball." Jade crossed her arms.**_

"_**Thanks.. you know for being here..." He grasped her hand.**_

_**Jade smiled before replacing it with her usual annoyed smirk.**_

"_**Don't get all weak now." She said squeezing his hand. **_

_**She was scared too. **_

_But when you walked out that door, a piece of me died__  
__I told you I wanted more-but that's not what I had in mind_

Beck walked through the heavy front door looking around at the silent empty house before making his way up the stairs for the confrontation of his life. He walked down the long stretched corridor his heart pumping loudly in his chest. She could probably hear it from the end of the all.

He made it to the black painted door and sighed. He could hear her mumbling to her self on the other side and he raised his hands too knock. It was weird being on one side of the door with jade on the other ever since that night at tori's house when his heart had been mangled into a million pieces. He could've swore he felt a piece of him die that night.

He knocked briefly hearing the room before him go silent.

Jade panicked no one was supposed to be home. Who could it be knocking on her door. She'd bet it was Cat trying to understand what happened earlier. Besides Beck she was the only other one who had a key. She was almost 100% positive it wasn't beck on the other side of that door.

"Who ever it is Go.. AWAY" she threw a snow globe at the door.

Beck backed away slightly before returning. He waited before he opened the door.

Jade looked up.. misery, hate, fear, hurt in her eyes.

"What the Hell?" Jade leaped from her bed.

Beck flinched at the greeting. "yeah nice to see you too."

Jade picked up the closest pair of scissors.

"what are you doing here?.. How did you even get in?..." Jade held the scissors at arms length.

"I came in through the door.. and I umm...Jade..." Beck stepped closer.

"No..Stay right there... what right do you have to come inside of my home...what right do you have to be in my room... what right do you have at all!" She began crying again.

Way to go look weak in front of the enemy

"Jade your crying..." He took another step.

"I've been doing that a lot lately but What do you care I'm not your girlfriend anymore..." She wiped her face still holding the scissors.

"Get out of my house now.." Jade looked into his eyes.

"Jade we need to talk." Beck said pushing his hands into his pockets.

"WE need to talk? A year and a half and now we need to talk? Talk about what? New conquests? The weather? What colleges were attending"

Beck moved closer to her almost in reach.

_I just want it like before__  
__We were dancin' all night_

"No I just need to talk to you... to see you..." Beck pleaded.

"You saw me today at the school that should be enough." Jade said in a challenging tone.

"Jade you know that's not what I mean...I wanted to come see you okay.. Damn... this past year has been the hardest year of my life without you Jade.. alright... I was wrong I wasn't unhappy I just couldn't handle it... the relationship.. but that doesn't mean I didn't want it... I want it.. I want every fight .. every insult.. every laugh every memory every moment. I'd have that over not having you any day.. you were my first jade I want you to be my last."

Jade's arm was wobbling the scissors about to fall. Beck was so close she could smell him.

she scoffed. "Yeah.. right how do I know that a week from now we'll be splits-ville again huh? I'm a realist beck you know this I can't pretend that we'll be together forever and ever and that it'll end happily ever after because it's not logical... But god..."

She sank down to the floor in tears. He followed her

" I want that to happen.. I want the happy ending the picket fence... the annoying dog... I wanted you to chase me that night run to me tell me you couldn't live without me I wanted things to go back to normal. Back to the way they were before..."

His hands grasped her hands...

"But you didn't come.. I was home alone waiting all night...I sat alone all day."

She yanked her hands from him._  
_

_Then they took you away- stole you out of my life__  
__You just need to remember..._

"I'm sorry doesn't cover it." He said in his cool voice. " I know that but you weren't the only one hurt. You weren't I love you jade... I'll love you forever I told you this already. I'll die before I move on to the next chapter in my life without you... So lets go back.. when we graduate... Back before the break up.. sinjin.. tori back before everything conspired to break us apart back before everything tried to take you away from me... Jade look at me..."

He put a hand under her chin. Forcing her to look at him.

" I love you... I can't leave without you." Beck pulled her face toward his. Moving his lips onto of hers.

_I will love you till the end of time__  
__I would wait a million years__  
__Promise you'll remember that you're mine__  
__Baby can you see through the tears?__  
__Love you more__  
__Than those bitches before__  
__Say you'll remember, oh baby, say you'll remember_

Jade couldn't breath. She couldn't think it was consumed with beck. He pulled her into his lap and continued to kiss her his tongue running over her lips. Jade grasped on to his damp shirt her hands fist-ing in the cotton Her knees resting on either side of his lap.

Beck pulled her shirt over her head his hands going to her bra trying to remove everything that stood in his way from her. Jade pulled at his shirt their lips still intertwined. Beck lifted her up bridal style sitting her on the bed. He unbuckled his pants her lips still on his in short passionate kisses. Her fingers digging into his chest. He lost his pants. She pulled back to look at him. Love and want in her eyes.

Beck launched forward attacking her neck. Her hands grasping his still wet from the rain hair trying to get him to where he needed to be. Beck placed a light pink nipple in his mouth sucking and nibbling on the hardened nub before doing the same to the other. Making his way down her abdomen. Her hair pulling spurring him on.

He was a savage and jade wouldn't have it any other way. She had the love of her life back. The only love in her life back. He made it to her skirt and yanked it off making a horrible ripping sound. He pulled it off along with her underwear.

Jade arched into him his fingers running over the red silk before pulling them down. Shew as dripping wet. All the anger and pain turned to lust and love. Jade gasped for him as he tested her with his fingers.

"Beck.. I..." She was going to apologize take back everything she ever said confess everything.

Beck looked up at her shooting her a grin before stroking himself and lining up with her.

"It's okay.. I know.." Beck said out of breath

Jade stopped and smiled at him.

He always knew.

He thrusted in. Jade screamed out her hands flying to his back. It had never been this perfect. Beck picked up the pace letting out everything he felt over the last year on her. His anger, frustration, pain... hurt.. love.. lust.. anxiety.. fear..

Everything was poured out. She was tighter then he remembered her moans like music to his ears.

"Beck .. ahhh.. Faster..." She gripped his shoulders her bed bouncing at the strength of him. He moved quicker.

He'd never be able to last not after it just being him and his hand for a year. He reached down to her clit moving it with his thumb bringing her leg over his shoulder in an attempt to go deeper.

Jade's head slung back and forth Her nail's leaving tracks down becks back and shoulders. She was almost there. It was moving from her head to her toes... It was building she was so close...

Beck stopped ... her eyes still closed mouth opened taking in huge breathes.

He leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"look at me... Jade open your eyes and look at me." Beck placed his hands on her hips.

He needed to see her eyes. Look into them see what was in his eyes mirrored in hers.

Jade's beautiful blue eyes opened. Full of lust and desire but most importantly love.

Beck continued going hammering in never breaking eye contact. Jade felt it the tiny explosions that happened before the big explosion.

"Beckk... Beckk.. I . I Beck .. BECK.. GOD... BECK!" She gripped his back roughly pulling him to her.

Beck grunted as he released. His hands shaking holding onto her tightly. The room filling with their staggered breathing.

Jade's head laid on beck's chest listening to the slow beating of his heart. Her body meshed to his side his hand possessively on her hip. Jade lifted her head. Her her voice a small whisper. "Beck..."

"hmm?" He asked lifting his head. The light returned to his eyes.

"promise you'll love me forever." She laid her head back on his chest. Waiting for his response. A response he'd given since they'd first met.

"I Promise. " He stroked her hair.

_I will love you till the end of time_

**A/N: I hope you liked it please review. Just a fun fact Beck goes through all the trouble to get into the same school as Jade he suprises her with that news and a engagement ring 2 weeks after they get back together SO... :D**_  
_


End file.
